Eurasian Continental Militia
Known as an opposing force against the Global Liberation Army and the United States Task Forces during the course of the Libyan Civil Uprising, the Eurasian Continental Militia is a small but fierce task force that have been hidden ever since their defeat in Libya supporting the unknown terrorist faction, despite this the faction was known as a potential threat against the USA-GLA Coalition during the time and with the armed militia losing its ground in Africa it was eventuly disbanded in 2015. All-thou supporting the terrorists led to their demise in 2015, the entire militia was extinguished after the uprising which led to several splinter cells establishing within Eurasia and Africa mostly staying silent and being nothing to street gangs rather than being a Militia until it decided when it will be time re-establish and fight against the GLA and the United States once again. However it is only then during the First Eurasian Conflict an unknown leader began to host a series of meeting sessions with local militia cells of the older parts of the Eurasian Continental Militia to tell that 2018 will be their re-introduction as the GLA turned into a terrorist faction, however it has a small set of equipment ranging from light tank to rocket equipped buggies. Origins 2011-2015 The origins of the Eurasian Continental Militia stating back from 2011 show that they were formed in Eurasia as a left wing social movement that was established four months just before the outbreak of the uprising in Libya in Africa and was known to be supporting one of the terrorist groups during the conflict, the group is known for its re-use of old GLA technology and its political stances against the West and at the same time supporting movements which also includes many terrorist factions. However their presence were mostly non combat activists but do regular patrols under the disguise of slipping in with civilians, most vehicles they use during their non-combat days do consist of stolen vehicles including civilian ones which are usually found slipping past authorities, when they made their presence first official in 2012 in Libya they have warned Western nations not to intervene as the African originated Global Liberation Army was fighting them and the unknown terrorist faction, thus rasing the Red Star Flag of War. But only to meet demands from the Allied Nations and including the United States to stand down or face a possible war, despite being mostly unprepared they do have a small stockpile of seized GLA vehicles and a set of WS-61 helicopters from unknown sources they use to conduct patrols when they began to intervene in the Libyan Civil Uprising in order to eliminate the GLA but only facing defeat after the United States began to intervene and assisting the GLA after a full-scale military intervention, which after the elimination of the unknown terrorist faction the ECM were on their last legs with the elimination of their leader and going into hiding in 2015. 2018-Present In 2018, three years after their defeat, the New Eurasian Continental Militia was formed by a new leader with the belief of freedom and peace and with the urge of revenge against the GLA. This came as a good opportunity due to the Global Liberation Army turning into a global terrorist faction after the death of their leader by an unknown terror leader, their most notable engagements were in Africa but this time with several tanks carrying a Blue Star Flag of Freedom and advising civilians to rise up against terrorist aggression from the GLA, all-thou the ECM were infamous for their role in the Libyan Civil Uprising several civilians began to take up arms and gather a force to assist the new ECM. Another notable movement of the ECM was their support for defecting GLA commander Khaled Deathstrike due to the acts of terror caused by his brothers, which led them to intervene during the GLA Splinter Conflict and unfortunately losing the battle after Khaled was captured by his brothers, their presence is also found in Balykchy assisting the Chinese Army. All-thou their known presence in several conflicts were only minor due to staying under the radar and gathering support from various sources, including vehicles to utilise and recruiting soldiers for any future battles against terrorism rather than assisting terrorists the faction became more prepared for any type of conflict when any war comes their way, currently the activity of the Eurasian Continental Militia have been recorded to have several fights in South America and in the Middle East which also leads them to several conflicts such as the ECM-Brotherhood Conflict and the ECM-Martollo Conflict. Involvement in the Libyan Civil Uprising To be added... Involvement in the Eurasian Conflicts On the year of 2018, field reports were found saying that the ECM have been fighting the GLA in Balykchy, Kyrgyzstan, Aldastan with backup from the Peoples Liberation Army after they found reports that Beijing was bombed by a dirty nuclear bomb attack during a military parade, which caused the Eurasian Militia to retaliate in Africa and strike the GLA in Kazakhstan. Despite their dark past as told by the USA's main commanders in chief and their involvement in supporting terrorists in Libya, the USA's task forces are advised to approach these guys with caution and not to engage unless they fire rounds at their direction but however after approaching the ECM's forces the USA's forces were welcomed by one of the faction's commanders as they are warned to keep their heads down due to GLA Desert Snipers as civilians were being evacuated from battlefields. More info to be added... Units Despite being a small force, they are not that common throughout the world, but do have regiments defending the regions of Africa, Eurasia and the Middle East whilst under the radar and staying off radar of the Allied Nations and the Company of Liberty, since they could mistake the ECM as potential terrorists. Infantry Vehicles Misc Vehicles Aircraft Buildings Behind the Scenes * The Eurasian Militia is a combat regiment which is almost similar to the GLA, turning from terrorists into a counter-terrorist force, whilst the GLA turned into terrorists after the death of their leader. * Also during their time of being on the battlefield, the ECM is also not only involved in several main conflicts they are also in a set of territorial battles with Martollo Cartel and also the Sarajevo based Brotherhood of Mercenaries. Category:Factions Category:Minor Factions